


Rulebreaker

by desertsanddares



Series: Twisted Wonderland Royalty AU Oneshots [4]
Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Crush at First Sight, M/M, rated t cuz ace is horny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:22:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25703530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desertsanddares/pseuds/desertsanddares
Summary: It was during the fated graduation ceremony that Ace laid his eyes on the renowned and prestigious Prince Riddle Rosehearts. And he couldn’t take them off him.~In which Ace has a crush on Riddle, but kind of, sort of, gets rejected.
Relationships: Riddle Rosehearts/Ace Trappola
Series: Twisted Wonderland Royalty AU Oneshots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812271
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	Rulebreaker

**Author's Note:**

> in this fic riddle is a prince and ace is a knight  
> if it wasn't mentioned earlier, this work is rated t for ace's thirst

The day of the graduation ceremony was _supposed_ to be exciting: Every squire was going to advance to the next stage of their knighthood, and, as one could imagine, the court was bustling. Servants were setting up the feast and ceremony preparations, and those in charge barked orders left and right. Ace could hear and watch it all from his bedroom window, but he didn’t bother immersing himself in the ruckus. 

After all, he was already caught up in some ruckus himself. For the sake of Heartslabyul’s image, Ace had to be dressed formally for his graduation. So, despite how much he struggled and argued with the tailors, he was eventually fitted into an uncomfortable, stuffy uniform, the uniform that he had always dreamed of wearing when his older brother would come home to visit. However, that dream became a nightmare once he limped out of his bedroom, stiff and awkward in the suffocating fabrics.

“Maybe becoming a knight was a bad idea,” Ace grumbled upon seeing his fellow graduate (and best friend) Deuce, who beckoned Ace towards him. 

“Don’t talk like that, we’re going to defend our kingdom. You should feel proud and honored!” Deuce objected. “Now come on, we have to make it to the throne room. Everyone is waiting!”

“Yeah yeah, I know,” Ace sighed, exasperated from following orders and being tinkered like a child’s toy. On that note, the duo began to walk in step with each other, making a beeline on the rose carpet towards the throne room.

However, they came to a halt midway their walk, a noble stopping them.

“Hey, you two are graduating knights, aren’t you?” The noble asked, his impatience seeping into his words. “What are you guys doing!? You’re supposed to be meeting up with the others in the garden!”

Upon hearing the news, the two side-eyed each other, hoping to find some solace in the other’s eyes. When none was found, they grew skittish, realizing they had made a horrible mistake.

“We’re sorry sir, we thought we had to go straight to the throne room!” Deuce babbled.

“No time for excuses, hurry to the garden!” The noble berated, and Ace and Deuce began their mad dash to the garden, bickering along the way.

* * *

“Geez, what a terrible day,” Ace hacked as pants spilled out of his throat. “We could’ve been late because of you, Deuce!”

Deuce lifted his head to argue back, but instead of answering in words, he answered in coughs. They were seconds late to the beginning of the ceremony; once they arrived, all the lords and ladies shot them condescending looks and all the graduating squires sneered at their humiliating display. In a hurried motion, the two were sorted into the line, Ace being the last one. 

Slowly, the future knights were singled out into the throne room, one by one. As he watched them strut down the carpet towards the throne, Ace groaned. Much to his dismay, the ceremony was _long_ , and when events like this were long, they were _boring_. He wanted the event to be over already, wanted to be a knight already. He wanted to save princesses from towers, or be praised for his diligence and bravery. He wanted fame, and he wanted to leave a legacy. 

He didn’t ask for this formal event. Above all, he didn’t ask to be tossed around and ordered about. Not on his big day.

Ace was tired of it all. 

But those feelings of exasperation and irritation dissolved once he set foot just outside the throne room.

As Deuce began his ceremonial walk down the carpet, Ace smiled, feeling pride for his friend. However, once Deuce was out of his sight, his feelings dissolved, noticing the person Deuce was walking towards.

He had short, cherry-red hair cut down to his neck, a few stubborn strands clawing at his face. He had blue-gray eyes that resembled the moon, and in those little moons, his hard rigidity and unwavering tact shined, overpowering any other trait of his. He had porcelain skin that, when exposed to the light, revealed a pale blush that dusted his cheeks, perhaps there due to the presence of makeup. He had power and firmness in his tall stance, despite how short he actually was. But above all of these characteristics, his crown was the most distinguishable: he had a somewhat small, yet unforgettable gold crown atop his head, establishing himself as a ruler.

From everything he’s heard, Ace knew it could only be one person: Prince Riddle Rosehearts, the Queen’s son.

Ace gulped at the sight of the intimidating figure, feeling his heart pound in his chest. His mouth went dry as his nerves rushed with blood. Ace was nervous, and he could pinpoint his feelings towards two facts: 1) Riddle was very scary, and 2) in contrast to his scariness, Riddle was, undeniably, pretty. And that combination was ruining Ace. 

He stood in his position, his feet glued to the floor and his body frozen. Various thoughts circulated throughout his mind: thoughts of fear and anxiety, rooted from Riddle’s threatening and scrutinizing aura and from Ace’s desire to please and impress the prince, along with, well, rather romantic thoughts, thoughts of how Riddle’s lips might feel against Ace’s, or how alluring Riddle would look with his face as red as freshly painted roses. The thoughts left Ace in a state of confused panic and attraction, suspending him in place with a bead of sweat rolling down his face and an arrow shot through his heart.

However, he was snapped out of his paralyzed state when the sound of his name rang in his ears. It was at that moment that he remembered where he was, and it was at that moment that he realized someone was calling his name. 

Lifting his head, he met his eyes with the person who summoned him. It was Riddle, the man whom Ace both feared and lusted for. As if hypnotized by the gray, stone-cold moons, Ace swallowed and began his ceremonial walk.

Silence filled the room, the only sound being Ace’s footsteps echoing off the walls. Finally, after what felt like an eternity of walking, Ace let his knee fall to the floor, kneeling in front of Riddle. He raised his head so his eyes met Riddle’s, and it wasn’t long before he got lost in them.

Ace was mesmerized at the sight of Riddle so up close. He kept his crimson eyes locked onto Riddle’s face, examining and daydreaming about every feature of him. He thought about how soft those cheeks must have felt, how nice it would feel to cup them or to kiss them or to feel them lean into his touch. He thought about how Riddle’s eyes would look in a friendlier setting, imagining how they would shine when Riddle laughed or when he talked about something he was passionate about. Above all, Ace focused on Riddle’s lips and how they moved. He fantasized about kissing those plump and rosy lips, maybe leaving a few bruises and marks on them. Moreover, he fantasized about how he would plunge his tongue into the wet cavern that was Riddle’s mouth, and how Riddle would gasp, moan, and _scream_ his name.

Fuck, Riddle might be the end for Ace if he were to dwell further on his thoughts.

“Are you listening to me, Ace Trappola?” Riddle asked, his impatient voice and piercing eyes waking Ace up from his lustful daydream. 

Ace gulped, more sweat trailing down his forehead. He almost forgot how terrifying Riddle was, especially with his shadow looming over Ace’s submissive figure. But it’s not like that got rid of Ace’s romantic thoughts. If anything, it _encouraged_ them.

“Yes, Your Highness,” Ace muttered. 

Then, Riddle’s lips opened, beginning to recite the honorary contract between a knight and their kingdom. “Do you pledge to respect and be a noble figure towards Heartslabyul’s citizens and royalty, treating yourself as equals with the former and submissive to the latter?”

“Yes, Your Highness.”

“Do you pledge to defend the kingdom at all costs, to the point where you shall sacrifice yourself for the sake of Heartslabyul’s citizens and for the sake of your honor?”

“Yes, Your Highness.”

“Do you pledge to offer help for those weaker than you, along with protecting those who are innocent and punishing those who are guilty?”

“Yes, Your Highness.”

“Do you pledge to make yourself right when you are wrong, therefore overcoming your own weaknesses and doing what’s right despite your own desires?”

“Yes, Your Highness.”

‘Then, finally, do you vow to be loyal to this contract, for loyalty to this contract means loyalty to Heartslabyul?”

“Yes, Your Highness.”

“Then, Sir Ace Trappola, if you abide by this sacred contract, you shall have the service of defending Heartslabyul and upholding justice. You shall become a knight of Heartslabyul, keeping the image of our kingdom pure and just.” Riddle announced, proceeding to tap Ace’s shoulders with the block of his sword.

“It would be my honor, Your Highness. Thank you.” Ace accepted.

The claps of nobles followed Ace as he strutted down the carpet, heading back to the garden. Once outside, the claps of nobles escalated into outright applause; the party had finally begun. Ace grinned ear to ear, and he started to search for Deuce in the growing crowd. 

After what felt like hours of searching, Ace’s hand landed on the familiar shoulder of Deuce, tugging him away from the crowd. Deuce swung around quickly to confront the disturber of his peace, his face initially a scowl, which then softened to a smile. Upon recognizing Ace, he wrapped his arms around his friend’s neck, pulling him into a hug. Ace froze up, but then returned the hug, binding his arms around Deuce’s back.

“Can you believe it Ace? We’re knights now!” Deuce raved. 

Ace flashed a proud smile. “Yeah Deuce, we did it. We did it.”

“Everyone’s going to be so proud of me when I get home! I can’t wait!” Deuce exclaimed, tightening his grip on Ace.

Ace yelped at the sudden squeeze. “W-Woah, Deuce, let me go! You’re going to suffocate me tighter than this suit already is!” 

Thus, Deuce unlocked his arms, and he smiled at Ace. “Ah, sorry about that.”

“It’s fine, it’s fine,” Ace said, reciprocating Deuce’s smile. “I’m really proud of you, Deuce. It’s been a long journey.”

“I can say the same for you too, Ace.” Deuce returned. “Your brother would be very happy knowing you’ve joined the guard with him.”

“Yeah, yeah, he will,” Ace said, wearily sighing. “God, I was so excited for the event, but now I’m completely burned out.”

“That’s fair, it was admittedly long,” Deuce confessed. But suddenly, he perked his head up, noticing something afar. “Hey, I think we’re supposed to be heading over to the dining hall right now. Everyone is leaving.”

Tracing Deuce’s line of sight, Ace noticed that all the new knights were, indeed, leaving. He grumbled, worn out from all the previous events. “This early? Ugh, fine, let’s go.”

Deuce nodded, and the two trailed after the other knights.

They found themselves at the dining table among the others. Without any established seating arrangement, Ace and Deuce took a seat somewhere in the middle. But then, all of a sudden, a bell rang, and everyone swung around to locate the ringing.

“Greetings, new knights! I hope everyone enjoyed the ceremony and the festivities!” A loud voice announced, the voice belonging to a tall, clover-green haired man clad in a unique suit of armor. In a split second, the room thundered with the combination of cheers and clapping, everyone starting an uproar. Not knowing what to do, Ace joined in on the frenzy, trying to blend in with the crowd.

“Now now everyone, please calm down! Your Captain, Trey Clover, still has a few words to say!” Ace instantly recognized that voice, despite the different context. It was Riddle. 

“Yes, yes, okay, now,” Trey began his speech. “I know I haven’t been around for a while, ever since these smaller conflicts have been starting with neighboring villages. I truly apologize for my lack of supervision and guidance. However, today is not the day for those kinds of words. Today, you all should feel proud of how far you have come! So all I have to say is, feel free to go all out! That is, as long as you stay within Riddle’s rules.”

“Agreed, and as Trey said,” Riddle started to begin his own speech. “Today is a day of celebration! As long as you stay within Heartslabyul rules, you can relax a little, and enjoy your special day!”

On that note, the crowd, once again, sparked a frenzy, and they clapped as Trey and Riddle searched for seats.

And, out of all the seats they could have chosen, the duo sat in the most inconvenient convenient spot: right _next_ to Ace. 

“Do you mind if I sit here, Sir Trappola?” Riddle asked.

Ace gulped, and he nodded vigorously. “Not at all, Your Highness!”

Riddle smiled and took the seat. Ace’s heart thumped, and his head spun wildly with fantasies.

“Something wrong, Ace?” Deuce inquired, noticing Ace’s peculiar behavior.

Ace’s body jumped at the unexpected question, and he spun to his right to greet Deuce. He leaned in close to his friend, whispering, “Riddle is really cute, isn’t he?”

Leaning back to his spot, Ace lingered for Deuce’s answer, his heart beating way faster than before.

It was silent between them, Deuce trying to process Ace’s words and his current situation. “I mean, I suppose he is. What’s the matter with that?”

Ace mentally facepalmed. “Christ, Deuce, can’t you take a hint? I get that you’re a little slow, but c’mon! You have to act like this now of all times!?”

Deuce gaped his mouth open to object, but then, it clicked. Upon making the connection, Deuce smirked. “Oh, I see how it is.”

“You don’t have to tease me at a time like this!” Ace sputtered, his blush spreading on his face.

“I mean, if you want my help, to be honest Ace, I don’t know what I'd do in your situation.” Deuce suggested, turning serious again. “I mean, I wouldn’t try anything if I were you. He’s a lot more than you think he is, Ace.”

“I mean, I’ve heard many stories,” Ace admitted. He remembered all of his older brother’s stories about the Rosehearts family, and how strict and fickle they were, especially the children. And although Riddle may have only been a child when his older brother knew him, Ace still kept the stories in mind when trying to persuade himself to reconsider his advance towards Riddle.

But surely, there had to be another side to the boy, right? 

Desperate for some support, Ace retorted. “But despite that, I still wanna try to talk to him. I mean, you never know what could happen, right?” 

“I guess you could then,” Deuce mumbled. He still had more words to say, but he was interrupted once a tap landed on his shoulder. He faced the person to his right and soon, they were conversing.

Those words were enough for Ace to begin his pursuit. Focusing his attention back to himself, he devised conversation starters and flirtations for the boy on his left. He figured that he had to make a lasting impression on Riddle, being that this might be the only chance he’ll ever have at privately speaking to him.

Except, the problem was, well, Ace had no ideas at all. He had no idea where to start and how it might go. To be frank, he didn’t think he would even get this chance; he figured that he would crush on Riddle for a few days, and then get over it. After all, Riddle was a prince notorious for following the rules, so he wouldn’t want _that_ kind of relationship with one of his knights, right?

It was utterly hopeless for Ace.

“How are you enjoying the dinner, Sir Trappola?” Riddle asked.

Ace jolted at the sudden question. He spun back to his left to meet Riddle’s soft, curious gaze, and he felt himself get lost in the moons again. 

“It’s nice.” Ace commented.

“I’m glad to hear it,” Riddle said, a friendly, welcoming smile directed at Ace. “I was trying to come up with the best decor and dishes for this. It’s my first time doing this sort of event. Moth--I mean, Queen Rosehearts, wants me to start doing these kinds of duties, being that I’ll be king of Heartslabyul one day.”

“Oh, that’s cool.” Ace muttered under his breath, trying to seem composed despite knowing his attempt would be futile.

Confused, and somewhat hurt at Ace’s distance, Riddle mumbled, “Sir Trappola?”

Suddenly, without missing a beat, Ace hastily responded, alert upon hearing Riddle’s abrupt concern. “Yes, Your Highness?”

Then, almost out of nowhere, Riddle laughed. And it was a beautiful sound, despite how soft it was. Ace could listen to it for hours.

“Sir Trappola, while I do appreciate your formality, it’s not really needed right now. We can be somewhat casual with each other, you know.”

“Wait, seriously?” Ace gasped. He thought that a conversation between the two would be impossible. They’re both at very different ranks, right? So wouldn’t it be nonsensical for the two to talk?

“I don’t see the problem with you talking to me. There’s nothing that says you can’t do that.” Riddle confirmed.

_If that’s the case, then that means,_ Ace’s eyes widened at the revelation. A small shred of hope kindled in him. _Could I actually pull this off?_

“Oh okay, then,” Ace stammered, his face painted with a faint flush. 

“Might we continue this conversation then, Sir Trappola?” Riddle asked.

Confident in his actions, Ace nodded enthusiastically. “Yeah, of course.” 

“Alright,” Riddle paused, formulating a question. Once he thought of one, he spoke. “Can I ask how you’re enjoying the feast, Sir Trappola?”

“It’s lovely, Your Highness. The person who organized this event must have a real eye for planning these sorts of things. The choice of decoration and food is pretty top notch, if I do say so myself.”

A light blush bloomed on Riddle’s face, surprised and delighted to hear the answer. “Oh, that person would be me, Sir Trappola. I’m happy to hear you like what I’ve done.”

“No problem. I mean, it makes sense why everything turned out perfect.”

“Hm? What do you mean, Sir Trappola?” Riddle asked, visibly perplexed.

Ace smirked, ready for the kill. A wide grin stretched on his face. Surely, he won’t absolutely bomb his only attempt at having a personal relationship with Riddle, right?

“I mean, you’re perfect yourself, so of course this feast would turn out perfect as well.”

“Ah, well…”

Almost instantly, the words sank.

Then, it was complete silence as Riddle switched his focus to his plate, processing the words. 

Realizing that he might have actually ruined his chance, Ace stuttered. “Haha, wait, I didn’t mean it like that! I was just saying, you know! I wasn’t trying to imply that-”

“Ace.” Riddle said, his tone stone-cold enough to leave ripples in a lake. 

Ace gulped, anticipating the worst. 

“It’s quite rude and inappropriate for you to talk to me like that. It goes against your contract, you know.”

Ace sighed, knowing he messed up. “I’m sorry, Your Highness.”

Hesitant, but forgiving, Riddle muttered. “It’s okay, I’ll let you off this time. It’s your first day as a knight, after all. I won’t punish you today.” 

Then, the air was quiet between them, a new awkwardness settling in. Anxiety and shame were the only emotions Ace felt. He knew he was at fault for flunking any chance of Riddle and him having something personal. Now Riddle was going to never talk to him ever again, and Ace would have to revert back to his previous plan: Getting over it.

_He’ll never talk to me now._ Ace thought. _God, I fucked up. We could’ve had something Ace. If only I wasn’t so reckless, if only I wasn’t so stupid, if only-_

“Um, Ace,” Riddle suddenly chimed, breaking the silence. “I’ll still talk to you, you know. Just don’t forget that we’re strictly knight and prince.” 

Ace hastily swung his head to the left, his eyes wide at Riddle’s suggestion. “Wait, you’ll still talk to me? Even after I just straight up tried flirting with you?”

Riddle looked at Ace, and then looked back to his plate. His eyes were downcast, his face slightly pink and bewildered. “W-Well, sure, if you want to. Just don’t say things like that again, alright?”

“Oh, well,” Ace exclaimed, all hope rekindling in him. “Okay!”

“Yes, don’t break the rules, okay?”

“Okay!”

“Good.”

Suddenly, Trey spoke, startling the duo. “I’m sorry, I don’t mean to interrupt, but Riddle and I have something to attend to soon. We have to leave.” 

“Ah, we have to prepare for croquet, don’t we, Trey?” Riddle asked.

Trey nodded. “It’s going to be sunset soon. We have to go.”

“Okay, let’s leave.” Riddle said.

Trey and Riddle got up from their seats, pushing their chairs in. Ace’s head followed Riddle’s movements, waiting for some semblance of a goodbye.

Riddle met Ace’s eyes, a sheepish smile planted on his face. “Talk to me whenever you like. I don’t mind conversing with my knights.”

Ace returned Riddle’s smile, beaming wide. “Of course! I’ll see you later!”

* * *

“You seem happy,” Deuce said, noting Ace’s bounce in his steps.

“Riddle said I could talk to him at any time.” Ace gushed.

“Well, yeah, but I’m sure he meant that as friends. Not what you’re looking for.” Deuce retorted, sighing at Ace’s worryingly irrational happiness. “Besides, wouldn’t having that sort of relationship with a prince be against the rules? And, generally speaking, isn’t a romance with a prince just not right?”

Ace grinned at Deuce, mischief in his eyes. “It’ll be fine. Riddle will just have to break his own rules.”

“And what exactly do you mean by that, Ace?” Deuce questioned.

“I’ll make him fall in love with me. He won’t know what to do.”  
  


**Author's Note:**

> took me a whole week to write this but it was a good time :)  
> i may or may not make a continuation to this fic, i have an awful lot of ideas :)


End file.
